What happened in Vegas
by Perceptions of a young dreamer
Summary: A Speedy and Raven fluffy one-shot. Some shocking news was revealed at a surprise party for Robin and Starfire by a tipsy Speedy, how will the other titans react to this. The titans are in their mid twenties, Starfire and Robin and married.


_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**_

_**Another Speedy and Raven story. I really love this pairing. **_

"Explain to me again why I agreed to this." Raven said with irritation as she handed a few bright colored streamers to Beastboy, who just grinned and took the offered streamers and hung them to the wall while saying "Because you love Star and Robin…and you are not immune to the dog face." He added the last part rather smugly to which Raven just rolled her eyes.

"What time are they supposed to arrive?" Aqualad inquired as he carried a box full of party things in his hand and started decorating the walls himself. "In I guess four hours." Cyborg replied as he tinkered with the stereos. Bee was setting up the refreshments table while the speedster twins were being helping by getting last minute items.

The titans were holding a 'welcome home' party for Starfire and Robin as they were returning today from their honeymoon. Heroes of the east and west tower were preparing for the party in the tower of Jump city. All the honorary titans were invited and were expected to arrive just before the married couple.

"Okay so the golden ones or the white ones?" Speedy asked walking into the Ops room which was transformed into a party room. Everyone turned to him as he showed golden and white color fairy lights in his hands. "White." Beastboy answered and went back to decorating.

"No, Star likes golden ones better." Raven answered.

"But Robin likes white." Beastboy protested. "Both it is." Speedy decided. He started untangling the fairy lights as walked to the wall for the putting them.

After a couple of hours, Raven stepped back and saw the room. There was a disco ball hanging through the ceiling, white and golden entwined fairy lights made a border for the top of the wall, the lights were dim. There was a huge stereo courtesy of Cyborg, bright streamers were hanging and there was a table for food and drinks at one corner.

"So now that's done…we should go and change." Raven stated, and was looking a little terrified when bee flew up to her and said enthusiastically "Oh, we can get ready together Rave, I can do your makeup and your hair." Before Raven could protest Bee grabbed her hand and flew towards the room.

Over the years Raven's friendship with the heroes of the east tower had only become stronger. Bee, Raven and Starfire occasionally indulged in girl time to which Raven had protested against earlier but slowly she warmed up to it and also because the other girls were very persistent.

The boys chuckled and then headed to their rooms to change as well.

0O0

Robin and Starfire walked into the tower hand in hand, they looked happy and really in love. They happily approached the Ops room and the door swished open, the room was dark and before Robin could do or say anything lights burst into life and there was roar of "Welcome back."

When their eyes adjusted to the light, the married couple saw their titan family all present in their civilian clothes with smiles on their faces and there was a large banner written on which "Welcome home" was written in bold colorful letters.

"Wow, I don't know what to say…thanks guys." Robin started; Cyborg and Beastboy moved forward the hugged the boy, Beastboy was dressed in a white button down shirt and jeans.

"Thank you truly friends." Starfire said and Raven moved and hugged Starfire in one of her many rare hugs. Starfire smiled and hugged the girl back. They parted and the boys moved to hug the girl while Robin enveloped Raven in hug. Soon the couple was swamped with hugs and handshakes by the rest of the titans. And thus the party commenced.

0O0

Raven was sitting at the bar talking to Jinx and Kid flash when Cyborg was bartending; the party was moving in full swing. Soon Aqualad came as a replacement bartender and Cyborg was dragged to the dance floor by his girlfriend, bee. Aqualad grinned flirtatiously at Raven while he made her requested drink and said "Wow Rae, I don't think I've said it enough but you look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

Raven raised an eyebrow at his flattery. She was wearing a ruby red dress which ended accented all her curves. There was a small slit at the side of her dress where it ended just below her mid thigh. A thin black lace belt was tied around her waist, which showed off her waists narrowness. The dress was sleeve less and the straps tied around her neck just at her collar bone to show a silver chain running down from underneath her dress. She accessorized her legs with black strapped heels which clung to her calves and her now long black with purple undertone hair was left open in curves and parted to one side. Lastly her makeup was simple, just some light blush and smokey eyes; her red pouty lips were left idle.

"So you mean to say that I don't look nice every day." Raven retorted in her smoky monotone while her eyes danced with the slightest bit of amusement at seeing the Atlantean fluster.

"No, no, no I mean-" Aqualad tripped over himself trying to control the situation when a drunk Speedy approached them and sat just beside Raven, close enough so that their legs were touching.

"Hey babe." Speedy said slightly leaning forward and kissing Raven's cheek in greeting. Before Raven could say anything Speedy turned towards the Atlantean and said in a cautiously over sweet voice "You were flirting with her…weren't you?"

"I-" Aqualad was trying to save himself from an overly embarrassing situation and looked at Jinx and Kid flash for help. But they just grinned which said 'You're on your own buddy'. They just looked too interested in the drama.

"Well I don't blame you; she looks absolutely breath taking tonight. She looks gorgeous everyday but tonight it's on another level." He said happily with a high enthusiasm and grinned wider when he saw her blush harder.

"I didn't know you guys were serious." Aqualad said as he placed a glass in front of Raven who gratefully took it and took a huge sip, trying to drown the blush; but it refused to leave.

Suddenly Speedy grabbed her and dragged her so that she sat on his lap, on the bar stool. Raven barely managed to keep herself and the glass in her hand steady. "Roy, What the hell?" she said angrily as his hands came the wrap around her and she placed one hand around his broad muscular shoulders as she tried to place the drink back on the table.

She tried to free herself from his hold but even when he was drunk he was strong, he didn't let her go so she sighed and let him hold her.

"Well we are serious, very serious…so don't flirt with my girl." Speedy said seriously. Aqualad raised his hands in surrender; his archer friend might be happy-go-lucky and cheery most of the time but he also had an underlying seriousness to him which Aqualad did not want to be a part of.

"So how serious are we talking about here?" Jinx said with a mischievous grin which reminded them that Kid flash and Jinx were also sitting there and had seen everything. "Well-" Speedy started but was interrupted but Raven "Are you sure about this Roy? You're drunk and maybe you will regret it when you have all your wits with you."

Speedy turned to the girl on his lap, he moved a hand from her waist to caress her face and he said looking into her eyes "I love you Rae, and we will have to tell them eventually. So why not now?"

He kissed her lightly and then turned to an impatient pink haired sorceress who asked a little too loudly "Tell us what?"

Speedy grinned widely and tightened his hold on Raven before saying "We're married." Kid flash choked on his drink and Aqualad almost dropped the glass in his hand while Jinx shouted loudly "MARRIED?! You are kidding with us right." That shout got a lot of attention towards them.

The archer kissed Raven lightly and then moved his hands to her neck, he moved her hair aside and pulled out the chain which was encasing two rings, one with a diamond and the other looked like a wedding band made of platinum.

He took out the rings from the chain and grabbed Raven's left hand and put the rings on her ring finger and kissed the back of her hand before releasing her hand and pulling out a chain from underneath his black button down shirt which was dangling with a slight bigger wedding band made of platinum.

He took the ring out of the chain and wore it on the ring finger of his left hand, flexing it slightly to get his fingers adjusted to the band.

He kissed Raven again and then turned to the heroes who were staring at them in shock and then they realized that music had stopped playing and every hero was staring at them. Raven turned red from all the attention. Speedy being slightly tipsy and oblivious from all the attention hugged Raven tighter, moving his hands to wrap around her waist again and he buried his face in her neck, taking in her vanilla and lavender scent with a huge smile.

Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and bee approached them and bee asked "So why didn't you tell us?"

"Robin and Star had just gotten married and we didn't want to steal the thunder…besides it happened when we both were slightly drunk." Raven replied silently promising herself to give her new husband hell for spilling the beans and then leaving her alone to deal with it.

"But that was like four and a half months ago…and you've been married this whole time?" Robin asked to which Raven nodded.

"When did it happen friend Raven? I want all of the details." Starfire said giddily as she flew over to the empath and took her hand to see the beautiful ring.

"When we were in Vegas for your bachelor party…we had a few too many drinks and then he suggested that we get married and we laughed. I don't remember much from that night but in the morning we both woke up with massive hangovers, together and our marriage certificate was on the night stand." Raven explained.

"But after a couple of weeks; he proposed to me formally and we got married in a church with a ceremony that we remember." She added after a couple of moments.

"Did anyone know?" Beastboy asked after giving her a one armed hug of congratulations.

"Victor was there because Roy likes breathing" they all chuckled at that, even Cyborg laughed and said "It's my baby sister getting married…of course I will be there."

Raven also added after giving her older brother a hint of a smile "Green Arrow and Black Canary were also present. We couldn't tell you guys because Rob and Star were on their honeymoon and Beastboy was visiting the doom patrol." They all nodded in understanding and smiled earnestly, clearly happy for their friends.

"Well this calls for a even bigger celebration…Raven and Roy are married!" Robin announced with a smile, and all the heroes hooted and resumed their partying. "Well, I did not see this coming, but I am happy for you guys." Aqualad said with a smile. Bee moved in and hugged the couple and muttered a "Congrats guys…I am so happy for both of you."

"Thanks Garth." Raven said with a smile. Jinx smiled and said "Congrats guys." Raven smiled a thanks. At that moment Speedy lifted his head from her neck but not before kissing it slightly and then looking at his new wife he said with a suggestive grin "We should go for a honeymoon, now that everyone knows…"

"Really where would we go…" Raven said fighting a smile and deciding to indulge him. "Wherever you want to go, and we should also move in together…I need you by my side every day now." He said with a cheesy grin on his face. Speedy got up with Raven scooped up in his arms and stepped out silently, away from the partying teens without attracting much attention to them.

They approached her room and they stepped inside, Roy put her gently on the bed and crawled over her, wrapping his hand around her waist to pull her flush against him.

"I love you Rae, and I cannot wait to spend my life with you." Speedy said to the girl in his arms, Raven smiled and said "I love you too." He smiled and kissed her passionately and lovingly.

"You know we can get started on the honeymoon right now." he said after parting for air and moving his lips to the side of her neck, kissing and nipping her slightly.

"You're such a cad." Raven said burying her hands in his red fiery locks. He moved to kiss her lips again and muttered against her lips "You know you love it."


End file.
